


Fucked-Up and Evil Mailbox

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Beyond the Zones [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Religion, Worldbuilding, the title is kinda a misnomer the mailbox is just a mailbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: “I FORGIVE U” doesn’t always ring true.
Series: Beyond the Zones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843138
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	Fucked-Up and Evil Mailbox

What happens to the ones who aren’t forgiven? What happens to the ‘joys who went down screaming, who swore with a vengeance they’d never give themselves to the Witch?

Where do you go to mourn the former crewmate who turned against you, the ex-lover you ghosted with your own two (shaky) hands, clinging onto your blaster to keep your heart from breaking? Where do you mourn those who went back to the City of their own free will, giving up their souls and bodies to the very people they’d fought so long and hard against?

Forgiveness can be a funny thing. And somebody’s death doesn’t instantly absolve them of their earthly misdeeds, all the fucked-up intricacies of what makes us human. 

Don’t worry yourself over the brightly-colored remembrances of most ‘boxes. If “I FORGIVE U” rings hollow in your throat, don’t bother choking on those bitter, bitter words. There’s a mailbox for the angry left-behind, for the righteously wronged. 

It sits on the rise of a hill, not hiding its presence, not masking its purpose. As you near the mailbox, you pass the grave markers. Nobody’s actually buried beneath these sculptures of driftwood, of rusty metal and animal bone. But they’re grave markers nonetheless, painted over in jagged stripes and angry splatters— none of it careless, each brushstroke loud, and vivid, and intentional. Closer to the mailbox, a sea of broken glass, shards of broken bottles embedded in the loose-packed dirt. Somebody’s made stars, too, covered plastic and cardboard in layers of aluminum foil, glinting in what meager sun pokes through the clouds. It’s both bright and dark here. You’ve never seen the sky completely clear, but even the rainy season never washes away the monument to bitter, angry grief. 

The masks here aren’t whole, not the way they are at other mailboxes, any damage or tarnish painstakingly fixed, covered in fresh coats of paint before they’re given up to Her. These masks hang broken from the sculptures, lie piled at the base of the mailbox, dipped in red or black paint, slashes through the eyes, strings cut and plastic snapped. The damaged eye-holes watch as you approach, and if you think they’re judging you for coming here, well. Who’s to say you’re not simply projecting your own insecurities onto them? They’re dead, and it’s your choice not to forgive. 

The mailbox itself is simple, plain compared to the others. Painted a deep purple-almost-black that’s gone slightly grey from the dust of the desert, the white and red lettering sloppily uniform. “MAY THE WITCH REJECT YOUR SOUL,” it reads, “I HOPE YOUR HAPPY NOW,” “I WON’T FORGET WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO ME.” A dozen other messages wrap around the mailbox, each done in a different hand. And between the bold messages, a hundred different names are scrawled, in pencil, paint, and even blood. Most of them are killjoy names— even here, it’s taboo to give away someone’s City name. But some ‘joys will do it, too lost in the anger and hurt to regret it. 

The mailbox doesn’t judge. Again, it’s your job to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> What do ya think? I’m super in love with this concept— art and analysis of the Angry Mailbox will be coming soon to @wishiwasthemoon-tonight on tumblr, I’ll link it here when it’s done! Leave a comment if ya liked this! Or if you didn’t!


End file.
